The aggression of Ron
by Bobbyseville
Summary: Explores a "what-if" timeline where Ron never told Kim his feelings, Erik wasn't a synthodrone and Ron's self-destructive reaction to Kim and Erik's romance and the outcome of his deleterious actions. ON HIATUS UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE
1. Chapter 1

**Hey all, Bob here. This is my first Fan-Fiction ever. Before anything else, I would like to tell you that English is not my mother tongue and you may find some grammatical errors and discrepancies. Damn us Asians with our Engrish. Okay, now that you have been forewarned of the English you might be facing, I would like to challenge those of you who like a little challenge, to continue the story and if you do, please tell me first. I would love to read your take on the whole "sitch". To summarize the story itself, it's about Ron getting a little messed up over Kim and her relationship with Erik. The story itself has a small reference to the movie fight club but doesn't necessarily follow that premise. Anyway, have fun reading and if you're going to comment, please have mercy and don't flame me because I would have no choice to lay on you my Asian voodoo hex. Oh and Kim Possible and company are owned by the Disney Corporation who cannot for the love of the Boo-Yaahs, see that Kim Possible was a great show that deserved at least one more season and a movie rather than the ugh, Jonas brothers or some other boring Disney show but if you do like any of the other shows, I apologize and would refrain from using my Asian Voodoo hex on you. **

* * *

Suicide, possibly a desperate attempt by oneself to end It all, the hurt, the anguish, the brokenness, the self-hatred and most definitely, to calm the raging storm that brews inside one's soul. Ronald Stoppable felt like it but he knew he was too cowardly to ever do himself in. He was never that deep in thought, no, he was a simplistic individual with quirky attributes to make him unique enough for everyone to ignore him except for a few in his life. He always enunciate his motto to others, "Never be normal" but due to events involving his crush, no, the love of his life, Kim Possible, even his natural jovial self was slowly turning bitter but he would always hide that fact from Kim, he would still support her even when she would fall for the next hottie after another, this time it was the name he hated the most, Erik. The irony for Ron was that he introduced Erik to Kim, he definitely felt bad about it, to top it off, Kim saved Erik from Drakken who clone him in hopes to use a synthodrone copy to kill Kim but of course, the world was saved by the teenage duo. Again, Ron was left standing, picking up the pieces as Kim gallops off with her new golden boyfriend. He felt like shit, he wanted so much to reveal his feelings for her and dreams that she would do the same but he kept quiet about it then; he kept quiet about it now, after all, happy endings like that only works in movies.

It's been 3 years that have passed; Kim still saves the world but rarely these days due to her extensive workload from her course, bioengineering at Harvard and was very steady still with Erik. Ron stayed at Middleton, he was surprisingly accepted into Middleton University, he was taking accountings, he hated it but he could manage it. Ron and Kim's friendship slowly deteriorated over the three years since they hardly have time for each other; actually more like Kim didn't have time for Ron while he would make the time even if he was busy with busloads of assignments. This of course made Ron feel worse, he didn't like how she was treating him but he was never the confrontational type and he allowed their friendship to finally slip off to oblivion.

Ronald was never the same after that, long gone was the child-like wonder, he hardly smiles and his demeanor changed. He was sullen now and aloof. Ron made friends but was never close to them enough, he kept his feelings and personal life inside. Ron's outside appearance have changed over the years, his facial features were a little more tone and he fashioned a goatee too and his hair was jet black and spiky. He did work out but he wasn't exactly the chiseled masterpiece of perfection but rather he had a lean, well-balanced body structure. He got himself tattooed on both arms making him look like one of those hells angels biker members and if he does shows it, on his left chest area was a broken heart and the initials KP in the centre.

Ron kept a journal since junior high and jotted down his thoughts and was surprised at how things have changed so fast, not exactly for the better but he didn't care anymore. His only motivation was attempting to move on but even the flashes of red from the traffic light reminded him of Kim. He knew he was borderline obsessive but he couldn't help it and was searching for a way to forget her.

He tried smoking but that didn't help, he tried drinking but that only made him think of her more and he tried drugs even and still couldn't shake off the melancholy that seems to envelop his entire soul. He kicked the habit of all of them very fast but needed an outlet to release the unwanted tension that he had and he found it and it was fighting. He would go to shady places around Lowerton and Middleton area and just gets into fights. In truth, he actually found his new hobby by accident.

He was walking along the streets of Lowerton's ghetto district alone around midnight, it's strange, yes but it helps calms his nerves a bit and there were hardly anyone around to bother him. He was passing through an alleyway when he saw three shadowy figures in the distance, two of which was fighting and the other egging both on. He instinctively thought it was a robbery and somehow due to force of habit, rushed to them in hopes to rescue the would-be victim. He threw the first punch at the guy who was raising his fist. The other two were shocked but soon regain from the initial shock and proceeded to kick Ron's ass. However, Ron who was now quite confused was a bit more agile than before and was able to dodge most of their attacks, landing a few kicks and punches to their faces but was soon overpowered by the trio. The other two grabbed his arms, holding on to them tightly, allowing the other guy to punch Ron in the sternum. Ron puked out blood and his face was pretty banged up. They let him go, Ron flopped to the ground, grasping his stomach and huffing for air. Ron had a better glance at the three attackers once they were under the night light; the first one who was raising his fist before was a six to six two, broad black bald man with a cube shaped visage while the other one was a six foot even, brown haired Caucasian, dressed unusually in office clothes with his tie wrapped around his head like a bandana while the other one was five seven footer, gruffly looking fellow with a beard that made him look like a lumberjack, just a whole lot scarier looking.

The trio was still surrounding him and there were silence until one of them spoke.

"What the fuck were you thinking man?" the black man said raising his hands in the air.

"I…I thought it was a robbery" Ron rasped in reply, still clutching to his stomach and still painful as hell.

"Hah, hey, I like your fighting skills, and we could use someone like you, my name's Mike, what's yours?" The man asked while still snickering over Ron's mistake.

"My name…my name's Ron"

"Yo Ron, you throw a mean punch, my name's Jim, and this is Fred" the brown haired man said pointing to the lumberjack lookalike who shook Ron's hands.

"Okay, I'm officially confused, what the hell were you guys doing?" Ron quizzically asked as they helped him up.

"Fighting…" Mike replied casually.

"Fighting?" Ron said in disbelief.

"Yeah, for fun…"

"Wait…what?!...why?" Ron asked, now more confused than ever.

"Dude, have you ever been so stressed and nothing seems to help, whether its liquor, drugs or sex, you just felt like letting go but you just can't? Jim asked, interjecting Mike before he could reply.

"Oh god, story of my life man" Ron said with sadness in his voice.

"Let me guess, it's either a woman or your dick ain't working, and I'm guessing it's a woman problem" Fred laughed.

"Yeah. What? You guys beat each other up to release your tension?"

"Of course Ron, you might not know about it but shit, it helps. You can join us if you want, there are more of us where we come from" Mike explained.

"I don't know guys. No offense but I'm not a thuggish kind of person"

"Hell, who said we were thugs? I'm a lawyer by profession. Mike's a stock broker and Fred is the managing director for a big company. We're all successful Ron but sometimes life can just kick us in our faces until everything else doesn't matter anymore but we got the answer to your problem bro. There is a place where people from all walks of life go to release themselves from the interjection of the world's condemning eyes. So what say you?"

Ron stared at them for a moment. He was contemplating the idea and he had to admit it, it was crazy but he was attracted to the proposition. He was scared of getting hurt and he wasn't really used to the idea of making his own decisions, it was always Kim who made all those decisions for him because she "knows what's best" for him.

"Yeah…give me a second to get my senses back…ouch" Ron said while placing his hand at the back of head.

The trio took Ron to a secluded place inside the labyrinth of Lowerton's down town district. It looked like an abandon factory building. In front of them was this big metal sliding door. It was so big that Fred needed Mike to help him slide it open. Ron was brought in and what he saw astonished him even further than the beating he got. Inside were a group of men surrounding two guys like a ring and cheering as the two men beat each senseless, Ron squirmed a bit as he saw blood splattering on the ground each time both opponents hit each other. Ron was introduced to most of the group there and he came upon one person in particular that he somewhat recognized. Apparently he was the leader of the pack; he looked like he was in his mid-forties, roughly five feet six, quite fit for his age and his hair was brownish and short with a few streaks of white silver hair running along the sides of his head.

"Hello sir, my name is Ron" Ron spoke offering the man a handshake.

"Hello, Ron. My name is Lewis. Welcome to our humble club, it's where we all can shed off those working clothes and what not and let ourselves go wild. Free of charge" He said grabbing Ron's hands.

"Sir, Isn't this kind of extreme?"

"Of course it is, but let me tell you, when you get the shit beaten out of you, it's surprisingly therapeutic and in the morning when I get ready for work, I feel like a million bucks and I can do my job better than ever. You willing to try one fight tonight son?"

"I…I don't know. I thought of just checking out the fights"

"Suit yourself but you don't know what you're missing"

"Sir…"

"Call me Lewis" Lewis corrected him.

"Oh, Lewis, if you don't mind me asking, what is your profession? It's like I've seen you somewhere before…" Ron said before trailing off, almost in a mumbling fashion.

"Well, I'm a doctor son; I'm a brain surgeon to be exact." Lewis smiled at him.

"Wait, do you know a Dr. Possible?"

"Yes, of course. She's a very talented woman, great at work and from what I've heard from her husband, great in bed" Lewis joked.

"Okay, Too much info dude. Anyway, I think I've seen you a couple of times at their home. I used to hang there a lot as a teen…with her daughter"

"Oh yes, the former teen hero, Kim Possible. Oh yes, I think I remember you, Norm probable right?"

"Uh, actually it's Ron Stoppable…" Ron spoke; a bit exasperated that someone got his name wrong again. Before he could continue on, there were screams and cheers as one of the two fighters won.

"Well Ron, I got to go to the circle now and fight till I bleed" Lewis said turning around to leave.

"Sir, wait…" Ron said, grabbing the man by the shoulder.

"Yes, Ron?"

"I want to fight with you, if it's okay with you?"

"Sure but I don't hold punches and I don't want my opponents too hold it in either"

Ron nodded nervously and followed Lewis to the circled ring. Perfect, Ron thought.

Ron entered the circle and without warning got a fist in his face. Ron fell off balance and hit the ground hard and Lewis mounted him and continuously punched him on the side of his face. Ron shielded off the man with his arms but wasn't as effective as he hoped as the man got up and kicked him hard on the side. Ron was already injured from the earlier encounter with the trio. Ron let out a wail as the man did a knee drop on his left hand. He was whimpering and closed his eyes, what the hell am I doing here? Oh man, I can't even fight to save my life, everyone was right, I am a loser, and I hope he kills me off now, Ron thought in self pity. A blow to Ron's head made him dizzy, his vision became blurry, and a surge of adrenaline started to flow in his veins, a sudden strength rose from within, he suddenly felt glad he was getting beaten into a bloody pulp. He was smiling reticently, as he opened his eyes. Lewis was preparing to give him the final blow as he prepared to kick Ron from the sides again but before he could reach his destination, Ron grabbed his legs and swept him off his feet, falling down. Now, Ron got on top of him and started pummeling ferociously.

"Forget my name huh Lewis, well I'm going to hammer my name into your mind" Ron sneered.

He beat the man senseless, his hands was covered with a mixture of his blood and Lewis's blood. He heard Lewis cried out as Ron tried to strangle the man.

"What's that Lewis? You give up? I thought you said don't hold back" Ron cruelly said as Lewis spluttered some blood out. Ron got up and kicked the man on the side and let out a cackle as the people around him cheered. Ron felt empowered, a new Ron. He didn't give a damn anymore, not for anyone especially Kim. He didn't feel like himself anymore.

He felt different.

Darkness enveloped the young man's heart; he loved his new self, no more liable to anyone. No more mister nice guy, he smiled wickedly as he wiped the smeared blood from his cheeks and mouth and let out a boisterous laugh that confirmed his new persona, the bad boy.

"Boo-yaa-hah-ha-ha-ha"

* * *

** I've decided to continue the story itself so stay tune. I'm writing Chapter 2 and i'm almost done so hold on to your seats and thanks for the reviews guys.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, after reading the comments about me continuing the story, I decided to give it a shot so here is Chapter 2. In this chapter Ron would find himself in predicament and as usual, he was very confused. Anyway, read up and enjoy and if you feel the need to comment, please, go right ahead. Remember, I still got Asian Voodoo magic…LOL so let's continue on with the show. **

* * *

**Boston, Massachusetts**

Kim Possible was almost late; she rushed to the General Edward Lawrence Logan International Airport almost missing her flight to Middleton. She wasn't in the mood really, her studies quadrupled in assignments, her extra-curricular activities became more demanding and she recently had a fight with Erik over their long distant relationship; Erik was studying in UCLA and was rumored to be dating other girls on the sly and was confronted by a livid Kim, of course he denied it vehemently and adding that she was being too overbearing. Furthermore all the while, Kim had no one to console her. She needed her R & R and was eagerly waiting to be in Middleton once again. She tried to occupy her time by reading a heavy paperback novel written by the award winning, New York bestseller, Bob Seville, entitled "_The Sidekick's Dilemma_" which oddly sounded quite familiar with Kim. She was restless, she was thinking too much, her mind wandered to simpler times, when she was a teenager, life was wonderful, she was the most popular kid in school, she was a teenage heroine, the head cheerleader, the top of her class, she was the school's miss perfect. Then she drifted to her closes friends, there was Monique, the fashion aficionado, loyal devotee like Kim, to Club Banana's fashion line and there's Wade, the tech teenage prodigy, always eager to lend her a helping hand and supply her with enough gadgets to make any spy agent jealous. Then there was, Ron, the sweetest guy she knows, he was her best friend since pre-k and sidekick, no, partner in fighting crime. Recently, she came to realize that she was neglecting their friendship a bit, but she believes nothing could obliterate that close bond they have. She wasn't trying to push him away but for the first time in her life, she was independent from everyone, especially Ron who can be a handful when it comes to missions especially.

The last time they chat, she was busy with her coursework and basically brushed him aside. When was that? Oh my god, two years ago, Kim reflected. She hasn't talk to him since. Kim panicked; she never realized how bad their friendship has dissipated. She decided that she needed to have a long talk with Ron and apologize for her actions. I hope he forgives me, she thought. Her mind felt overload, she decided to finish reading her book but slowly her eyes felt heavy, drifting off to sleep, dreaming of a time when life was less complicated.

Ron woke up in a withered and rust-looking, low cost apartment somewhere at the Lowerton projects, he couldn't remember much as he blearily stood up from the bed. He looked around his surroundings. It wasn't much, almost the bare essentials; it was a one room apartment with a small television set at the left hand corner, a tiny kitchen, a toilet and a cheap looking desk on the right nearest the entrance. He was anxious but he tried to regain his thoughts on how he got here. He has been having bouts with his migraines lately for the past three months, he couldn't remember much these days, it's like he blacked out and wakes up totally different, like the time he woken up to see his tattooed arms; he was horrified, especially explaining it to his parents. His whole wardrobe was changed too, it was like someone broke into his room and stole all his clothes and changed it with the dark colored ones. His hair was dyed jet black and spiked but now it was shaven with a few strains of hair left. He looked like a thug.

So he wasn't as surprised to wake up to an unfamiliar room that wasn't his own. He was still freaked out but somehow he kept composed. He walked towards the table, hoping to find some clues. He saw three drawers on each side of the desk and started with the top left drawer. He sat down and searched.

It was cluttered with used paper but as he was digging through the drawer, he found a leather journal; it looked like it's been through a lot. He slowly opened it, eyeing the first page for a name, he saw his. He didn't know what to say but that was definitely his handwriting. He flipped to the next page, seeing a name card stapled into the page.

* * *

**Dr. Lewis Anderson**

**Medical practitioner/ Brain Surgeon**

**201 East Upperton, Baruch Medical Centre**

**312-567-7735 (5 LINES)**

* * *

On the bottom of the card, the word "_Leader of the pack_" written on with an arrow pointing to the name card. Ron was puzzled more than ever before. He didn't know a Dr. Lewis Anderson and what was his name doing in this journal that he allegedly owned. The Hospital was where Mrs. Dr.P works, Ron thought.

Maybe he should meet up with this brain surgeon and perhaps find some answers about his current state of forgotten metamorphosis because he was terrified, he can't remember doing anything, and the only thing he barely remembered when it all began was that three months ago he woke up in his bed badly bruised and injured. He didn't know what to do but he tried to hide it from the parents and decided it must have been one of those drunken nights where he just can't remember anything.

Now was totally different. He hasn't been drinking for the last couple of months unless his body has been sleepwalking and drinking without him knowing but still that's impossible.

He flipped through the diary some more and read the first few entries of the journal, realizing it was all cryptic and nonsensical so he decided that he needed to meet this mysterious Dr. Lewis Anderson to find some answers. He got up from his chair and headed for bathroom before noticing a huge basket huddled with clothes. He went through the basket to find any clean clothes; he picked up a black hooded sweatshirt and some worn Denim jeans. At least it doesn't smell, now all I need is clean underwear and I would be set, Ron thought.

He grabbed the clothing and went into the bathroom and stared at his reflection on the mirror and was almost bowled over at his facial condition if he wasn't prepared for it. He was badly bruised on his left cheek, a slight swelling that seemed to have gone down, a blackened right eye and a few scratches on his temple and a few small wounds on his right earlobe. Not so bad, he guessed, better than last week. He was getting really worried; he didn't know what to make of his circumstance. Maybe he was crazy, he zones out and he wakes up with a black eye and without any explanation either. This week he found himself in a strange room, what about next week, a coffin?

Ron was looking for any keys just in case he needed to come back to the apartment and investigate some more. He saw a string of keys lying on the floor near his bed so he grabbed it. He noticed that the key-chain attached had a car plate number on it. It read in bold red letters "RS-4177". He wondered if he got himself a car, he wasn't so sure but he is going to find out. Ron took the keys and opened the door; somehow it felt like taboo to get out of the room. He looked around the narrow corridor to find no one around. Spooky, Ron thought. He continued walking down the flight of stairs, the stench of old and the musty surrounding didn't help tone down Ron's nervousness. Finally after three floors, Ron was out, looking for a vehicle with the plate number RS-4177.

He set out towards the parking lot and there were several cars, he carefully inspected each car plate number. This is silly, what if there isn't a car and this is some sort of trick, Ron contemplated. Finally he came upon a metallic red 1970 Dodge Challenger Coupe with the same plate number as the one imprinted on his key-chain.

"Wow" Ron said loudly.

He grabbed the keys out of his pants pocket and opened the car door. He was amazed and also extremely curious on how he or someone purchased the car. He wonders whether it was stolen but he brushed it aside. Next stop was Middleton Baruch Medical Centre.

Ron was driving faster than he ever normally driven, he was so anxious in finding out what happened to him that he became thirsty, hence his natural survival instinct kicking in, attempting to find a grocery store before he reached the hospital. He spotted one, Mr. Lee's Grocery. He parked at the street corner and entered the store. He went to the line of fridges and took out a Coke. He was about to pay when two masked gunmen entered the store. They aimed it at the store clerk, a teenage boy with a pimple-ridden face with short brown hair who at that point in time was frozen in fear.

"Look motha-fucka, put the money in the bag, we ain't playin' chu" the first gunmen shouted, pointing his gun sideways at the kid. The second one was aiming his firearm at Ron. Ron noticed that both were a bit amateurish and nervous.

Ron looked at him with trepidation but a sudden surge of adrenaline was building up in him, a surge of tremendous rage and anger, he was suddenly brave to face the gunmen, Ron stepped forward to the second gunmen.

"Yo, wat-da-fuck, you crazy bitch?" the second gunmen screamed with anxiety in his voice.

"No, I'm not crazy, I'm just wonderin' if you know, if you got the cohunes to shoot me so I decided to step up and answer my question…" Ron smirked.

"Yo, man, did you hear dat? This dog don't know we straight killers…" the second gunmen said, getting a nod from the first gunmen.

"Look dog, don't try to be the hero 'ere. You think this bitch kid here is worth yo life? Fuck dat shit, we shoot yous in a second…"

Ron chuckled.

"And what makes you think that I cannot take that gun from your hand in a nanosecond, shoot you in the chest and shoot that gun 'yo homeboy' is holding, blowing his hands right off and proceed to kicking his ass until the cops get here" Ron replied wryly.

"You son of a…" the second gunmen said but before he could finish, Ron grabbed the man's arm and twisted it and took hold of the gun and shot the man in the chest, falling down towards the floor and shot the first gunmen in the arms making the first gunmen release his weapon and Ron punched the gunmen's lights out with the gun used like brass knuckles.

Ron knelt down and chortled at the wheezing man who was still in shock at his bleeding chest wound.

"You're a straight killer? Boy, I was a real villain before you even know what evil means and while you're half-way dying I suggest that you don't move too much, you could die faster" Ron took a look at the white faced store clerk. Ron stood up and dusted off fragments of gun powder off his hood jacket and spoke.

"You better call 9-1-1 and oh, clean up on isle three" Ron bellowed as he took his Coke, smiled at the store clerk and left the store, humming a tune that the store clerk would tell the police later as the song, _iron man by Black Sabbath_.

Ron got his nerves back again as soon as he got out of the store but he was in a panicky disposition, he couldn't believe what just happened and did he just shoot a man and why the hell was he not able to control himself? Ron was in need of answers and he needed it quickly. In the back of his mind, he has a sneaky suspicion on what just happened. He hopes he was wrong this time. He quickly jumped into the car and drove towards the medical centre.

**Baruch, Medical Centre**

Ron almost double parked but didn't want any attention towards his way so he put his hood on so he can be inconspicuous, just in case…he doesn't want to bump into Mrs. Dr.P by accident. God knows how awkward that would be, he imagined.

He walked into the Hospital entrance; he always hated hospitals, now more than ever, the smell of the diseased, the uncertainty and hopelessness of loved ones hurting and ultimately the smell of the deceased in the air. He glanced at the reception desk which was occupied by an elderly African American lady with a round face with traces of her age showing by the wrinkles on her forehead but was slightly covered by her frizzy silver curls flowing on her sides, she wearing thick-rimmed glasses that made her eyes look bigger which Ron snickered under his breath. Ron walked towards her direction, catching a glimpse of her name, Gloria Monroe. She looked up at him as he was nearing the counter.

"May I help you sir?"

"Hey there, uh, Gloria. I'm looking for a Dr. Lewis Anderson…" Ron replied at the same time as having one of his hands on the back of his neck.

"Do you have an appointment?"

"Uhm, no but I need to talk to him, it is of great importance that I do"

Gloria looked at him impassively and started staring at the computer screen next to her and started typing speedily, the click and clatter of the keyboard had a rhythmic tempo that reminded Ron of a song he hasn't heard in a long time. He was interrupted by Gloria before he could remember the name of the song.

"Sorry sir, Dr. Lewis Anderson is no longer available at the hospital…" she calmly told him.

"Wait, what happened to him? I need to speak him…do you have any like uh…forwarding address?"

"Sir, we cannot nor do we have the information that you need…perhaps we can bring in a new doctor for you and…"

"Gloria, let me handle it" a mysterious voice offered.

Ron startled and looked behind him and lo and behold, it was Dr. Anne Possible. So much for being inconspicuous, Ron thought.

"Hello Ronald, it's been a long time, come to my office, it's just on the second floor, I think I can help" Dr. Anne warmly said.

Ron just nodded. Both of them got into the elevator and there was silence, although it wasn't intense, Ron felt a bit uncomfortable like he was walking the green mile. They finally reached her office on the second floor and Ron was motioned to come inside.

Dr. Anne Possible's office wasn't spacey but was wide enough for a long couch and an ebony covered fine wooden desk which was on the brink with stacks of paper. On her wall was her achievement from her degrees to her personal plaques and numerous pictures of her with important people and of course on her desk was a picture of her family, strangely enough, Ron was in the picture. He felt quite touched by that sentiment. Dr. Anne Possible sat down on the couch and Ron sat on the opposite end.

"So, Ron how have you been? We haven't heard from you for ages, it's been, what, a year?"

"Actually I think a year and a half to be exact really but who's counting? And I'm doing as well as I can be…" Ron smiled goofily.

"Ron why are you looking for Lewis?"

"Uh, it's kind of personal really and it's not that I don't trust you Mrs. Dr.P, it's just that I got to do this on my own"

"Alright but Ron, how are you I mean really, you haven't really been that Ronald I knew a few years back ago," Dr. Anne asked perceptively.

"Uh, what do you mean Mrs. Dr.P?"

"What I mean is that you've changed a lot and not trying to judge you or anything but you used to be carefree now I see weariness in your eyes, you definitely have a different outer appearance ever since a few months ago plus I think I know why" She paused for a second.

"I'm not going to beat around the bush Ronald so be honest with me, your whole demeanor changed when Kim and Erik became a thing, am I right?"

Ron sat there stunned by the question. Why was Mrs. Dr.P so damn discerning in these kinds of matter? Ron thought to himself. He slowly nodded to her warily.

"Ron, tell you the truth, I've always secretly wished that you and my daughter would have ended up together but sometimes life can lead us somewhere else…" Dr. Anne sighed.

"Sometimes, it's a one sided thing…I…she doesn't see me more than a friend, sigh, actually I think I'm just the acquaintance now…" Ron spoke up.

Dr. Anne Possible looked at him, not giving him any idea what she was thinking at that moment.

She smiled which was a huge relief to Ron. He was already having problems of his own, he didn't need more.

"Ron, Kim loves you, you do know that right? She may not see you as boyfriend material but she still loves you, at least like a brother…" Dr. Anne said, trailing off a bit.

"Yeah, really? I wouldn't mind you know if she doesn't love me back because I always had her back but recently Kim and I have drifted apart and I don't think I'm even her friend anymore…" Ron replied sadly.

"Now that's not true...The truth is she needs you but she can be bull-headed about getting outside help, I think it's a genetic trait she got from her father and me but doesn't mean she isn't your friend. Can you keep a secret?"

Ron nodded.

"I don't trust Erik, Kim has changed, she's a bit more reserved nowadays ever since she dated him and I accidentally saw her in her room one day and I saw some bruises on her face as she was turning around to face me, she denied anything of course and I had no choice to drop the subject…she just told me she tripped and fell face first on the ground…"

"You mean he beats her up?" Ron almost screamed angrily.

"Well, no, I don't have any substantial proof but just call it a motherly instinct. I know it sounds like gossip but truth be told, I think she needs a friend, her best friend for support…" Dr. Anne said almost pleading him.

Ron kept quiet, after a few seconds he replied.

"Mrs. Dr.P, I don't mean to be rude but I really need to see Dr. Anderson so can you help me?"

Dr. Anne Possible was quiet for a moment. She didn't know how to tell him but he needed to know.

"Dr. Lewis Anderson was recently admitted to the Middleton Country Asylum because of his sudden abrupt destructive actions, not only to himself but to his patients as well and was deemed emotionally imbalanced when he would just explode in a mad tirade and attack the people around him like his family…"

"Wha-What? When was he admitted?"

"A few months ago…"

"Uh, Mrs. Dr.P thanks for the talk, really appreciate it, it's been a long time since I really got to sit with anyone and talk but I have to go…" Ron said hurriedly getting off his seat and shaking her hands nervously before going out her office door.

Dr. Anne Possible looked at the man, the stranger she once knew so well. She recalls a time when he was just a little boy, silly and humorous without a care in the world and very protective of her daughter Kim even though at times, it would be Kim who saves him. She felt her heart fall into a slump remembering the look on his face when Kim started telling everybody at the Possible household around dinner time that she and Erik were official; it was a mixed of sadness, hopelessness and something she just realized was building up even now…aggression. She only hopes he can get out of it before it consumes him too much. She got up from her office chair and got ready for her routine shifts.


End file.
